


Trusted With Your Light

by voidwriting



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steven Universe Fusion, BAMF!Lucy, Gen, Platonic Relationships, fusion au, fusion replaces unison raids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidwriting/pseuds/voidwriting
Summary: Magic is a wonderful and strange thing. Everyone knows this. Lucy thinks she knows this, anyway. Of course, reading about Fusion--a sacred and powerful form of magic between two or more wizards--is totally different from seeing it in person or even being part of one!(in which Steven Universe-type Fusion replaces Unison Raids)





	Trusted With Your Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy's first Fusion

The sun warms Lucy’s back as she walks down the crowded streets of Magnolia, the pink Fairy Tail emblem proudly stamped on her right hand. Admittedly, Lucy swings her arms a bit more than usual just so she can catch a glimpse of it out of the corner her eye. It’s been weeks now and she still is in disbelief that she’s actually part of Fairy Tail now. As crazy and brash as Natsu is, Lucy is glad to have met him in Hargeon. Even if by the end of the day she had been running from Rune Knights because he had destroyed the harbor in a frankly amazing display of magical power.

Becoming a member of Fairy Tail is the greatest thing that Lucy has ever done. Everyone is super welcoming and the whole guild’s atmosphere is so warm and comforting when the members aren’t brawling with each other, but even then there’s no real malice in the air that would make Lucy feel unsafe, save for the occasional stray projectile, of course. Considering that, it’s no surprise that its members would end up Fusing so casually so often, though Lucy will admit that it was definitely a shock the first five times she witnessed it since throughout her life, Lucy has never really seen people Fuse before.

To her, it had always seemed like something incredibly sacred--and in a way it still is--but for Fairy Tail wizards, it seems to be just another facet of their lives and relationships.

It’s both interesting and exciting because there’s some small part of Lucy that wonders when and who she’ll Fuse with and what it will feel like. Her mother always made Fusion sound so incredible and Lucy can’t say she’s not a little excited to experience it. Though, whether or not the excitement outweighs the uneasiness Lucy has towards the topic is still up for debate.

“Hey! Lucy!”

Lucy turns around just in time to see Natsu barreling towards her at full tilt and not slowing down. She throws her hands in front of her face in time to brace for Natsu looping his arms around her waist and spinning her fast enough to make her almost sick.

“Ugh...! Natsu….!” Lucy moans loudly when he finally stops. “Put me down! What’s got you so excited?”

Natsu complies, thankfully, grinning widely. “I got us a job!” he says.

“It doesn’t involve pervy men this time, right?” Lucy asks, remembering their last job.

“Nope!” Happy confirms, floating up to them with a flier in his paw. “Just a great big scary monster!”

Lucy blanches. “Somehow that’s worse,” she says.

Natsu grabs her wrist and starts pulling her towards the train station. “Aw, don’t be like that, Lucy!” He beams. “It’ll be a piece of cake!”

* * *

 

It is not a piece of cake.

The Hornovian Beast is a humongous creature that easily stands taller than a townhouse. Long, sweeping horns curl from the sides of its head much like that of a ram and its four, beady red eyes stand out against its forest-green fur. It also didn’t help matters that the Beast is incredibly strong and capable of leveling buildings with a single swipe of its mole-like paws or its muscled tail.

Lucy, for the most part, was unscathed from the fact that she isn’t directly fighting the beast. However, that doesn’t mean she isn’t getting tired. She summoned Taurus to help Natsu fight the Beast, but even with their combined brute strength, they aren’t getting much of anywhere even though the two had been pounding away at the monster for a while now. And keeping Taurus’s gate open for so long is really starting to drain Lucy’s magic.

Taurus lets out a battle cry, swinging his double-headed axe down and getting a lucky hit on the Beast’s head. The blade of the Celestial axe cuts deep into the monster’s flesh, but unfortunately, not deep enough to fell it.

The Beast roars and tosses its massive head up hard enough to slam directly with Taurus with its huge horns and send him crashing hard into the wreckage of an already destroyed house. Lucy winces, feeling the connection between herself and her spirit snap as Taurus disappeared in a flash of golden light.

From the Beast’s back, Natsu lets out a beastly roar of his own and slams both his fists directly into its back, sending up a massive column of bright orange flames that also carry with it the pungent odor of burnt fur. The Beast bellows in pain and staggers under the blow. However, it quickly regains its balance and Natsu’s attack seems to have done little more than anger the Beast.

A low, throaty growl rumbles in its throat before it starts to shake itself violently.

“Natsu!” Lucy shouts.

Natsu is screaming, desperately hanging onto the Beast’s tawney fur for dear life, but ultimately is quickly bucked from the Beast’s back. Thankfully, Happy--ever vigilant-- is right there to catch him.

Unfortunately, the Beast is still quite angry at Natsu for scorching its fur and swipes at Natsu and Happy with its massive paw. Natsu and Happy scream as the blow connects and the pair are thrown back down to earth and slam into the ground with enough force to leave a distinct crater in the cobblestone road.

Lucy rushes over to them, heart pounding in her chest and adrenaline running through her veins. “Are you two okay?!” she asks, concerned.

Natsu drags himself up, shaking loose rocks out of his hair. “Yeah,” he says, popping his back. “Dang, this thing’s a heavy hitter!”

“This approach isn’t working…” Lucy mutters. “We need to think of something else.”

“But what?” Happy asks. “Neither of you are strong enough to beat this thing on your own!”

Natsu’s expression suddenly brightens. He grabs Lucy’s wrist. “Hey Lucy! Fuse with me!” he shouts.

Alarm shoots through Lucy like a lightning bolt and she sharply yanks her wrist out of his grip.

Natsu glances at her in confusion. “What was that for?” he asks.

“W-We should think of something else,” Lucy stammers. “I don’t think I’m the best option for a Fusion partner.”

It’s too soon for this. Lucy...she isn’t mentally ready for something as intimate as Fusion. Honestly, she hadn’t been expecting the opportunity to pop up for at least a few years rather than a few weeks.

“This isn’t the time for one of your episodes, Lucy,” Happy says with a sigh. He points towards the Beast, who has long since lost interest in Natsu and Lucy and resumed tearing the town apart in search of food. “We need to save the town!”

“And the only way to do that is to Fuse!” Natsu says insistently. “What are you afraid of? It’s not bad.”

“I-I’ve never Fused with anyone before and now hardly seems like the time for me to try it out,” she says, flushing red.

“You’ve never Fused before?!” Natsu asks, gobsmacked. “But now is the perfect time! Come on, Lucy! We need to do this!” Natsu offers his hand to Lucy. “Do you trust me?”

Lucy stares at his hand for a good, long while. The idea of Fusing--of her Fusing--is insane in her mind no matter how excited she felt about the idea earlier as it seems her nerves won over. Fusion is something that wizards participated in and even though Lucy actively dreamed of joining a guild, she never quite pictured herself being part of a Fusion. Besides, Lucy is a deeply private person and the more she thinks about it, the more the idea of sharing a body and a mind with someone else makes her incredibly uncomfortable.

A deafening crash brings Lucy back to reality. In the distance, the bell tower topples in slow motion into a heap of broken stone and dust. Above the crash rise the sounds of people screaming in terror as the Beast shifts through the rubble for anything it deems edible. The Hornovian Beast is destroying the town and there are only two people that could stop it: Lucy and Natsu.

It’s only a matter of time before someone gets seriously hurt, or worse.

There is no room for Lucy’s hesitations or personal feelings.

Lucy takes Natsu’s hand.

His face lights up with a dazzling smile and he pulls Lucy towards him--probably with more force than he may have intended--and much to Lucy’s surprise, dips her. Like an actual dancer.

“You know how to Fuse, right?” he asks.

She nods. “Sync energies and touch,” Lucy sums up.

“Exactly,” Natsu confirms. “Since this is your first time, follow my lead.”

He pulls her back up and continues leading Lucy around in what felt much like a ballroom waltz. Surprisingly formal for someone like Natsu, but Lucy was glad that he chose a dance she was familiar with, though distantly, she wonders where he learned it. She soon finds her rhythm as they spin around the broken street and weave around debris and craters.

Gradually, Lucy feels herself relax and let her barriers lower as her perception narrows to encompass only Natsu and herself. As they dance, deep within her, something resonates--something warm and bright--and her vision goes completely white.

* * *

 

When they open their eyes, they’re falling. Reflexively, they step out and thankfully find solid ground beneath their feet and steady themself before they can topple over. Glancing around, they expect to see someone else. A dance partner, an ally, a friend. But there’s no one else in the street. Just them and Happy.

“Where’d he...she...go?” they ask aloud. They recoil a little at the sound of what presumably is their voice. It sounds completely unfamiliar.

“Woah!” Happy exclaims.

They whip around, coming face to face with a slack-jawed Happy.

They tilt their head, confused at his expression. “Happy?”

Happy flutters over, excitedly flickering around them. “Natsu...Lucy…! Nalu! Yeah! Nalu! You two look great together!” he says, voice colored by excitement and wonder.

“What do you…” Nalu looks down at themself for the first time and instead of seeing one outfit or the other, saw a perfect blend of both. “Oh. OH! I did it! We did it! Natsu! We Fused!”

“This is really great and all. Really,” Happy says, “But shouldn’t you be dealing with the _giant monster destroying the town_!?”

Nalu--they still can’t believe they’d done it! Fusion! This is incredible!--looks over their shoulder. The green back of the Beast lumbers into view over the rooftops.

“Oh! Right! The monster!” Nalu exclaims. “Happy! Be my wings?”

“Aye!”

Nalu all but squeals with joy as Happy picks them up and carries them through the air over to the Beast.

“Ready, Natsu, Lucy? This is gonna get wild!” Nalu says, more to themself than anyone else. “Happy! Drop me right on its back!”

Happy’s claws release from the back of Nalu’s shirt and they plummet towards the creature’s exposed back.

 _Okay, what’s the plan? We don’t have a plan, do we?_ Nalu thinks. _Yes we do! Hit it really hard! AARRGH, NATSU!_

A sharp pain suddenly shoots through Nalu’s skull and something uncomfortable burns in their gut as if they were being torn apart from the inside out.

 _No, no, no! Don’t split up!_ they think frantically.

To their relief, as quickly as the pain had appeared, it disappears once again. However, in their panic, Nalu neglects to act as they fell towards the Beast and smack straight into the side of its back before beginning to slide back off.

Nalu grasps frantically, catching handfuls of the creature’s long, thick fur for purchase, snagging their fingers in a matted clump of it. However, the Beast has noticed them.

Bellowing in rage, the Beast starts to shake itself much like it had done to Natsu not too long ago. Defiantly, Nalu twists the long strands of hair around their wrists and hangs on for dear life as the Beast bucks and bellows, trying to dislodge them.

 _Okay_ , now _what? What can I even do?_ Nalu thinks. _Think, THINK! Fire Dragon Slayer Magic plus Celestial Spirit Magic equals….what…?....Fu-._

Nalu’s thoughts are rudely interrupted by the Beast switching tactics from shaking them off to simply trying to bite them off. Rows of sharp teeth suddenly snap shut closer to Nalu’s face than they’d like.

_Come on. Fire plus Celestial equals….equals…_

The Beast snaps at them again, spinning to try and reach them better. However, in the narrow space of the street, the Beast almost immediately crashes into the nearby buildings, causing the Beast to stumble and fall backwards.

The jarring motion finally manages to make Nalu lose their grip. They fly off the Beast and hit the ground hard, rolled twice, and landing clumsily on their side. Groaning, they drag themself up, the scrapes on their arm seething angrily but not enough to slow them down. But they aren’t the only one.

The Beast emerges from the wrecked house, shaking chunks of rubble from its fur. All four red eyes lock onto Nalu, each on blazing with rage and hunger.

 _COME ON! I need to know what my magic is! I can’t fight without that!_ they think desperately. _Fire plus stars. What does that equal?_

The Beast stalks closer, claws carving deep grooves in the road and the sun glaring at Nalu over its massive shoulder.

 _Wait a minute_ , Nalu thinks, struck by realization. _The_ SUN _. OF COURSE!_

Nalu sinks into a fighting stance, a wild grin stretching across their face. “Come at me, you rabid bush goat!” they goads confidently.

The Beast snarls, almost like it understands Nalu’s insult, and charges.

“Nalu!” Happy shouts from above. “Get out of the way!”

But Nalu stands their ground. Instead, they inhale deeply and drew on the power deep within their gut and the rush of the sun’s heat on their skin. The Beast thunders closer and at the last moment, Nalu strikes.

“ **Sun Dragon’s Roar!** ”

A wave of white-hot heat burst from Nalu’s mouth and hits the Beast head on. It screeches in pain as it’s thrown back down the street, its fur all but scorched off and filling the whole street with the overwhelming stench of burnt fur.

Clumsily, it pulls itself to its feet, a throaty growl rumbling in its throat as its beady eyes burn into Nalu.

“Not done yet? Well good! ‘Cause neither am I!” Nalu shouts, haloes of golden heat and flames ringing their clenched fists. “ **Sun Dragon’s Solar Rings!** ”

Nalu swings their arms, punching towards the Beast and a barrage of flaming rings fly from Nalu’s hands directly at the Beast and strike it hard enough to knock it back down, stirring up a monstrous cloud of dust in the process.

The Beast yelps loudly as each blazing ring strikes it. Nalu has nailed it with around nine of them before it finally scrambles to its feet and runs, its tail solidly between its legs.

Eager, Nalu gives chase.

It’s exhilarating to be the one chasing the Beast and not the other way around and Nalu can’t help but get caught up in the excitement of their very first fight.

“Oh no you don’t!” they shout, jumping into the air and summoning flames and heat along their arms. “ **Sun Dragon’s Wing Attack!** ”

Ribbons of devastating heat rolled off Nalu’s arms, connecting directly with the Beast’s rump. It yelps and only seems to retreat faster. Still, Nalu pursues it directly to the edge of town where it vanishes into the woods, whimpering like a wounded dog the whole way.

Nalu comes to a screeching halt at the town limits, breath coming out in short huffs. “And...stay out!” they shout.

“Nalu! Nalu!” Happy exclaims, flying over to them. “That was awesome! A little overkill, but still awesome!”

Nalu beams. “I know!” they exclaims. “That felt amazing! Who knew Natsu and Lucy made such a good pair? Who knew Fusion was so…-so fun!”

Feeling rather proud of themself, Nalu struts back to City Hall, which is only lightly damaged by the Beast’s rampage. The doors have been barricaded from the inside, so unfortunately, Nalu can’t just waltz right in.

_Should I kick the door down? That’d be faster than knocking. But that’d be rude! The rest of the town is already all busted up! We shouldn’t add to it! But I really wanna just get our reward and go home. Breaking down the door won’t help, you dunce! Do you have to be so violent all the time?!_

Sharp pain twists in Nalu’s gut enough to send them to their knees, clutching their stomach as they feel themself come undone. Happy calls out to them, but his words are muted against the roaring pain in Nalu’s ears as they break apart.

* * *

 

Lucy is thrown rather forcefully into a wall, the back of her head cracking against it hard enough for her to see stars. She presses her hand against the back of her skull, hoping the pressure would ease some of the throbbing as she peels her eyes open.

She is at City Hall. Natsu is across from her. Between them, a suspiciously human-sized scorch mark and Happy floating above it with a horrified look on his face.

The memories of the past few seconds suddenly come crashing back. She and Natsu had fallen apart. And they had done so so violently that they’d been thrown apart like this.

“Oh my gosh! Natsu? Are you okay?” Lucy asks.

Natsu winces, rubbing the back of his head. “Yeah. I’m fine,” he says. “Not how I imagined we’d Unfuse.”

Lucy buries her face in her hands, face hot with embarrassment and more than a little shame because ultimately she had been the one who caused the Fusion to come undone. “Ugh. I’m sorry. I told you I’m not very good at this Fusion thing,” she says.

“Are you joking!?” Natsu exclaims. “We were awesome! Do you remember how we threw those flaming rings at the monster?! It was so cool! _We_ were so cool!”

Lucy pauses, unsure how to respond. But thinking back...Natsu is right. She smiles and laughs lightly. “Yeah. We were pretty awesome,” she says.

“So not a bad first time Fusing, Lucy?” Natsu asks.

Lucy chews her cheek for a moment. With the exception of their...forceful Unfusing, the experience hadn’t been terrible. It had been wonderful, in fact.

“No. It was great,” she says. “Thanks, Natsu.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed this! It's probably going to be the first in a long, meandering series of one-shot chapters that loosely adhere to canon.
> 
> Updates will probably be pretty sporadic because college takes priority to fanfic, but comments always help give me an extra boost of motivation, so please leave a comment!
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
